


Me & You

by Mami0212



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mami0212/pseuds/Mami0212
Summary: Wally decides to cheer up Barry one day.





	Me & You

Barry was exhausted. He had just finished fighting his fourth criminal of the day. Crime in Central City has been becoming more rampant now. Barry is just sick of it. There's never any time for him to relax anymore between work and being The Flash. He wishes criminals would just take a break for a day.

As he speeds back to STAR Labs, he runs into Wally in the hallway. "Hey Bar." Wally says with a megawatt grin. "Oh. Hey Wally" says Barry as he takes his cowl off. "You okay Bar? You look terrible." Wally sees the deep and dark bags under Barry's eyes and frowns. "Thanks for the compliment," Barry says sarcastically, "I'm just super exhausted. As you know the crime in Central City has skyrocketed and no one is really helping me out since they've been busy trying to figure out how to get one step ahead of DeVoe." That is true, no one really has the time to help Barry including Wally since he joined Legends. "You know what Bar?" Wally asks as he puts his arm around Barry, "I think we should go out tonight." He says with a sly smirk "Do I really have a choice?" Barry asks "Nope" Wally says while popping the 'p'. 

"Do you wanna take my car or do you want to race there?" Wally asks enthusiastically. Barry can't help but to smile when he sees Wally so happy about something.  Barry knows Wally has been dying to take his car out for a spin ever since he added nitro gas to it to make it go faster. "Let's take your car. I'm tired of running around." "Sweet!" Wally yells as he first pumps the air excitedly while they walk into the elevator. 

***  
On the way to the club, Wally puts on some music and they silently bob their heads to the music. "Wanna see something awesome?" Wally suddenly asks. "Um..okay sure." Wally then flips some new installed switches on the dashboard and says "You might wanna hold on to something." As soon as Barry grips the handle on the car ceiling, Wally smashes his foot onto the gas pedal. He starts to zoom in and out of traffic while whooping and cheering. "Uh Wally you might want to slow down." Barry says nervously. As Wally continues to drive ridiculously fast, Barry sees a garage truck a few blacks ahead of them. "Wally there's a garbage truck up ahead. You need to slow down!" "There's a what up ahead?" Wally yells back. "A garbage tru-" before Barry can finish his sentence, Wally swerves the car out of the way just in time. He then flips off all the switches on the dashboard as he pulls into the parking lot of the bar. "Dude!" Barry yells while punching him in the arm "we could've died back there! Do you realize that?" "Don't worry Bar. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You mean too much to me." Wally says as he puts his hand on Barry's thigh. Barry flinches at the touch but relaxes quickly after. Barry is confused as to where those choice of words came from. "Oh I Umm... I know it's just you can't be reckless like that. It's too dangerous. Promise me you won't do that again?" "But I-" "Promise me!" Barry says cutting him off. Wally knows he can't say know to those beautiful eyes "Fine I promise. Now can go have some fun?" Wally says while rubbing his hands together and smiling devilishly. "Yeah yeah whatever let's go." They get out of the car and walk into the club. 

***  
Once they enter the club they notice how packed it is. Wally decides that they should get some drinks first. They went to the bar ordered some drinks. Barry then slaps himself on the forehead and groans. "What's wrong Barry?" Wally asks "We forgot to take the serum that makes us get drunk." He says while groaning again. "See now that's where you're wrong Bar." Wally says as he digs into his pocket and pulls out to small vials of a clear liquid. "Hey when did you manage to get those?" Barry asks "Oh while you went to go change out of the suit earlier, I sped into Caitlin's office, took them from the cabinet, and sped back to you." Barry looked at him with amusement and said "You're amazing Wally West." Wally smiled shyly and looked away. "Why don't we get this party started,huh?" Wally says as he opens the the vials and pours some of the liquid into their drinks. "That's what I'm talking about!" Barry smiles as he wraps his arm around Wally's waist. Wally’s shirt is a little short and he feels a little hot after Barry rest arm around his peeking waist. Barry grabs his drink and chugs it. “Come on Wally your beer is gonna drink itself.” he says to Wally. Wally grabs the bottle gulps down half of it. Barry playfully slaps his hand on Wally’s chest and says “come on let’s go dance”

While walking through the crowd to the dance floor, the song Bodak Yellow by Cardi B came on, that's when things started to get a little wild. Both Barry and Wally had to stop walking and they started to dance with each other. The dance floor was so packed it caused the both of them to rub against each other over and over again. They both felt awkward at first but once Caitlin’s serum kicked in, they didn’t care anymore. They were grinding together as close as humanly possible. Barry slowly put his hands on Wally’s waist. Wally looked up at Barry with a look he had never seen before. Wally then wrapped his arms around Barry’s neck. Barry leaned in and *Beep* Beep* Beep* Both Wally and Barry groaned and both pulled out their phones. “Meta human alert” they said in unison.


End file.
